1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter pits, in particular, water meter pits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water meter pits are used to protect and provide access to buried water meters. An underground water meter is installed by placing the water meter and connecting pipes in a trench, locating the meter pit around the water meter, and burying both the meter pit and the connecting pipes. The meter pit is buried up to its top edge and then a cover holder is attached. A removable cover fits into the cover holder. The cover may be removed to inspect the water meter.
A meter pit is usually a cylindrically shaped container constructed of corrugated metal or hard plastic. The meter pit has openings in both ends. The bottom end receives a water meter, and the top end receives a cover holder which receives a removable cover. The cover holder is a circular metal ring that has extension means projecting from the bottom surface of the cover holder for connecting the cover holder to the meter pit. A cover fits into a center circular opening in the cover holder ring. The extension means enable the cover holder to be fastened to the meter pit by screws, bolts, or rivets--the extension means having holes for receiving screws, etc. for attaching the cover holder to the meter pit.
Different types of cover holders are used on meter pits. The diameter of the cover holder, as well as the location, length, and radial thickness of the extension means, varies depending on the manufacturer of the cover holder. The cover holder may have an outer lip that rests on the top edge of a meter pit, or it may have no lip so that the cover holder fits inside of the upper edge of the meter pit with only the screws, etc. supporting the cover holder in place.
The water meter pit also must receive connecting pipes which connect to the water meter. In the prior art, holes or slots are cut in the bottom edges of the meter pit at the time of installation to accommodate the water pipes connecting to the water meter. Position and depth of the cut necessary to make an adequate slot is estimated by the installer since the meter pit has no guide markings. The water pipes fit into the holes when the meter pit is placed around the water meter.